wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen (cartoon)
For information on this character in the books, see Stephen. Stephen is a character in Wayside. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. Appearance Stephen has orange hair, and a round face with a small, pointy nose, large eyes with visible eyelashes, and large teeth that usually extend from his mouth. He usually wears an outfit consisting of a green, pointed hat with a bell at the end, pointed green ears, a long-sleeved frilly green shirt with a black belt, brown pants, and green shoes that curl with bells at the end. This is part of the elf costume he wore to Wayside to celebrate Halloween, but hardly ever takes off, aside from in "Rat in Shining Armor," where he wears a pink shirt with blue sleeves, blue shorts, white socks, and purple shoes with blue soles, and "Be True to Your Elf," where he combs his usually ragged hair, wears a light gray shirt and darker gray shorts, white socks, and dark gray shoes with lighter gray soles. When he becomes a "Super Elf" in "The Rat Truth," on top of his regular outfit, he wears red gloves, an orange mask with triangular eyes and a red backdrop, a black cape, and shoes with wavy ends and no bells as opposed to his usual curled shoes. Personality Stephen is a student obsessed with the weird, spooky, and paranormal, celebrating Halloween most days of the year, regardless of whether or not it is even close to the holiday. He is often surprised when other people don't celebrate it with him, as shown in Wayside: The Movie, and even using his "Super Elf" persona in "The Rat Truth" to make everyone else celebrate Halloween every day of the year like himself. He even has a tendency to celebrate Halloween over other holidays, as in "Wayside Christmas," he asks Myron where his "Halloween Spirit" is before correcting himself. When forced out of his usual spooky persona, he becomes upset, as seen in "Be True to Your Elf," where he struggles with becoming "Mr. Normal" for a change. Aside from celebrating Halloween every day, he also partakes in other supernatural activities, such as reading a horoscope in "Imperfect Attendance" or having an invisible best friend in "Joe n' Fro." Stephen has difficulty with criticism, as in "Be True to Your Elf," he becomes extremely upset when Mr. Kidswatter delivers him a letter from "the whatchamacallits" that states he should change out of his costume. For the remainder of the episode, he tries to make himself "Mr. Normal," by attempting to give up everything he considers "spooky," and changing out of his elf outfit. However, when encouraged by the rest of his classmates, he changes back into his regular outfit. Stephen seems to hold a fair amount of school pride, as he mentions that the only thing he loves more than celebrating Halloween everyday is celebrating Wayside every day. As such, the rest of the students have him lead the school spirit parade due to his excitable attitude. Relationships Mr. Kidswatter Mr. Kidswatter hesitates being nice to Stephen, as he mistakes Stephen for a leprechaun, and in the past Principal Kidswatter has struggled with the school district supervisor, which he also mistakes for a leprechaun. Kidswatter attempts to get Stephen to change out of his costume in "Be True to Your Elf," which causes him to give up his regularly spooky persona in favor of becoming "Mr. Normal." However, when the other students in Mrs. Jewls's class point out how upset Stephen is because of this, they make Mr. Kidswatter join them in helping him celebrate his strange personality. Mr. Pumpkin Mr. Pumpkin is a jack o' lantern Stephen regularly carries around school with him. Stephen is regularly seen interacting with this pumpkin, with his name being revealed in "Be True to Your Elf." Stephen is seen carrying a pumpkin in a few other episodes, such as "Channel Kidswatter" and "My Partner Gets All the Credit," but it is unknown if this is the same pumpkin. Mr. Invisible Stephen has a friend named Mr. Invisible that he solves mysteries with, as shown in "Joe n' Fro." Maurecia tells Stephen that he doesn't need to lie about having an imaginary friend after Joe leaves, but Stephen questions what imaginary friend Maurecia's talking about. The two run away, with Mr. Invisible's footprints following him. Appearances For a list of every episode Stephen is seen in, see here. Trivia *Despite being one of the few characters to have an abnormal hair color in the books, he does not have an abnormal hair color in the cartoon, despite so many other characters having strange hair colors. Most notably, Miss Mush and Elizabeth both have green hair. Gallery See a gallery for Stephen here. Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Males Category:Alive characters Category:Cartoon counterparts